elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Vivek (postać)
Lord Vivek (znany również jako Vehk) – jeden z trojga bogów-królów Morrowind obok Sotha Sila i Almalexii. Jest patronem poetów i artystów. Na jego cześć zostało wybudowane miasto Vivek, ulokowane na wyspie Vvardenfell, które jest jednym z większych miast wschodniej części Tamriel. Informacje Vivek jest niewidzialnym strażnikiem świętej krainy, zawsze czujny przeciwko mrocznym bóstwom wulkanu. Uchronił Dunmerów od pewnej zagłady w licznych przypadkach. Najszczególniejszy był ten, w którym nauczył ich jak oddychać w wodzie, dzięki czemu mógł zatopić Morrowind i zabić najeźdźców z Akaviru, około 2E 572. Historia Wczesne życie i Zjednoczenie Resdayn Vivek dorastał w pradawnym królestwie Resdayn. W tym jednak czasie Resdayn była rozbita pomiędzy plemionami i klanami Chimerów. Jeden z wodzów Chimerów - Indoril Nerevar, postanowił zjednoczyć wszystkie plemiona Resdayn, w tym czasie Vivek był najbliższym przyjacielem Nerevara i pomagał mu w osiągnięciu celu. Vivek był najważniejszym doradcą Indoril Nerevara, obok Sotha Sila i żony Nerevara, Almalexii. Ta trójka była znana jako Trójca. Po długich zabiegach, Nerevarowi udało się w połowie zjednoczyć Chimerów, wciąż pozostała sprawa licznie zamieszkujących ziemie Resdayn, Dwemerów. Sprawy uległy zmianie, kiedy na Resdayn najechała potężna armia Nordów ze Skyrim. Dwemerowie i Chimerowie połączyli siły i stanęli do walki z najeźdźcą. Zarówno Vivek, jak i cała Trójca wspomagali Nerevara w odparciu najazdu. Po pierwszej bitwie pod Czerwoną Górą w 1E 416, która zakończyła inwazję Nordów, Nerevar podpisuje sojusz między Chimerami i Dwemerami, którzy w ramach paktu, zgadzają się w pełni zjednoczyć Morrowind, w ramach nowego rządu zwanego Pierwszą Radą. Rada składająca się z siedmiu wielkich rodów Resdayn, sześciu chimerskich i jednego dwemerskiego. Vivek, Sotha Sil i Almalexia nie byli pozytywnie nastawieni do sojuszu z królem Dumakiem Pół-Orkiem, wierząc, że pokój między nimi i ich dawnymi wrogami nie potrwa długo. Vivek, Sotha Sil i Almalexia próbowali namówić Nerevara do przejęcia absolutnej władzy nad Resdayn, ale Nerevar nie chciał zdradzić swojego nowego przyjaciela Dumaka. Wojna Pierwszej Rady Trójca nie myliła się, sądząc że pokój między Chimerami i Dwemerami nie będzie trwał długo. Voryn Dagoth, głowa Rodu Dagoth, doradca i przyjaciel Nerevara, odkrył że Dwemerowie we wnętrzu Czerwonej Góry budują wielkiego golema, napędzanego mocą boskiego Serca Lorkhana, które niedawno zostało odnalezione. Dwemerowie za jego pomocą chcieli stworzyć własnego boga i przejąc absolutną dominację nad Morrowind. Dla Chimerów taki czyn był największym z bluźnierstw. Trójca poinformowała o tym Nerevara, który początkowo nie wierzył w zdradę krasnoludów. Jednak gdy Nerevara naszła wizja od Azury, w której ta nakazała mu zniszczenie golema, zmienił zdanie. Rozpoczęło to konflikt zwany Wojną Pierwszej Rady. Wojna trwała w przedziale czasowym 688 – 700 1E . W ostatniej bitwie, która toczyła się pod Czerwoną Górą, Vivek, Sotha Sil i Almalexia dowodzili bitwą dając Nerevarowi szansę na zakradnięcie się do wnętrza wulkanu. Nie wiadomo co dokładnie stało się podczas bitwy jednak jej punktem kulminacyjnym była niewyjaśnione do dzisiaj znikniecie rasy Dwemerów. Nerevar wrócił zwycięsko przynosząc ze sobą narzędzia Kagrenaka, które służyły do kontroli nad mocą Serca Lorkhana. Po bitwie, Nerevar dał narzędzia Kagrenaka Vorynowi Dagothowi, na czas gdy on wróci do rady i zadecyduje o losie narzędzi. Vivek, Sotha Sil, Almalexia i reszta rady zgodzili się, aby narzędzia były badane i użyte w przypadku jakiegokolwiek innego zagrożenia dla Resdayn. Nerevar zgodził się z decyzją dosyć niechętnie i to pod jednym wyjątkiem. Trójca miała złożyć przysięgę na Azurę, że narzędzia Kagrenaka nigdy nie zostaną użyte w celu zdobycia władzy i boskiej mocy, tak jak próbowali zrobić to Dwemerzy. Boskość i klątwa Azury Gdy Nerevar zginął, w niewyjaśnionych do dziś okolicznościach, Trójca przejęła władzę w Morrowind rozwiązując Pierwszą Radę. Po kilku latach Sotha Sil przedstawił Vivekowi i Almalexii zaskakującą wiadomość. Nauczył się on korzystać z narzędzi Kagrenaka, dzięki czemu chciał z Trójcy zrobić boski byt i doprowadzić Resdayn w erę dobrobytu. Początkowo Vivek był przeciwny tej idei, nie chciał złamać przysięgi, którą złożył Nerevarowi. Nie mógł jednak oprzeć się wizji nowego świata pięknego i sprawiedliwego. Rozgniewana Azura przybyła do Trójcy i zagroziła, że jeśli ci nie zaprzestają tego bluźnierstwa, to Nerevar powróci i dopilnuje, by nikt nigdy nie posiadł mocy serca. Trójca nie zważając na groźby Azury użyła narzędzi na sercu. Azura w gniewie przeklęła całą rasę Chimerów, zmieniając ich kolor skóry na ciemny jak popiół i dając im oczy niczym ogień Czerwonej Góry. Początek kultu Trójcy Dunmerowie szybko otoczyli Trójcę boską czcią zakładając na ich cześć miasta. Miasto Viveka powstało na południowym wybrzeżu Vvardenfell. Nie każdy jednak darzył nowych bogów sympatią. Popielni twierdzili, że to Trójca stoi za śmiercią Nerevara. Według Viveka to przekonanie zapoczątkował Alandro Sul, jeden z dawnych towarzyszy Nerevara. To czy Trójca stoi za śmiercią swojego wodza, nadal nie jest wyjaśnione. Choć początkowo Dunmerowie byli zaskoczeni zmianami w wyglądzie, Sotha Sil przekonał ich, że to błogosławieństwo. Inwazja Akaviru Przez tysiące lat Trójca utrzymywała względny pokój w Morrowind. W 2703 roku 1E Akavir postanowił najechać Tamriel. Inwazja zakończyła się porażką. Akavirscy najeźdźcy zostali pokonani przez założyciela Drugiego Cesarstwa, Remana Cyrodiila. Wojna z Cesarstwem Gdy w 2840 roku 1E Cesarstwo postanowiło włączyć Morrowind do swoich prowincji, co wywołało wojnę. Vivek brał aktywny udział w walkach z Cesarstwem a największym zwycięstwem jakim mógł się szczycić była Bitwa o Bodrum, podczas której zaskoczył on cesarski legion i pokonał o wiele liczniejszego wroga. Pomimo wszelkich wysiłków, żadna ze stron nie miała przewagi. Almalexia wyruszyła po pomoc do Artaeum, gdzie przebywał Sotha Sil. Gdy wrócili oni do Morrowind, było już za późno. Vivek sam nie dał rady odeprzeć wroga i poniósł klęskę w bitwie pod Ald Marak, co zmusiło go do kapitulacji. Wkrótce jednak, Trójca ponownie przystąpiła do walki, choć nie na długo. Kolejny pakt kapitulacji miał być podpisany w Ald Lambasi. Podczas podpisania traktatu pokojowego, cesarz Reman III Cyrodiil został zabity przez Morag Tong. Pokój po raz kolejny odwołano. Potentat Versidue-Shaie, który stał się nowym cesarzem ostatecznie po 80 latach podpisał pokój z Morrowind. Druga Inwazja Akaviru W roku 572 2E pojawiło się kolejne zagrożenie dla Morrowind. Rozpoczęła się druga akavirska inwazja, prowadzona przez Ada'Soom Dir - króla demonów śniegu z Akaviru. Do walki z najeźdźcą ruszyły zjednoczone wojska Morrowind, Czarnych Mokradeł i Skyrim. Sojusz ten znany jest jako Pakt Ebonheart. Vivek nauczył Dunmerów oddychać pod wodą przez jeden dzień, po czym zatopił Morrowind zabijając znaczną część wroga. Po tym wydarzeniu, Pakt Ebonheart mógł bez problemu odeprzeć akavirczyków. Wojna z Tiberem Septimem Gdy w Cesarstwie rozpoczęło się bezkrólewie, Cuhlecain i młody, norski generał Hjalti (znany również jako Talos z Atmory) rozpoczął podbój Tamriel. Gdy zdobyli oni Cesarskie Miasto, Cuhlecain został zamordowany, a Hjalti ogłosił się cesarzem i przyjął imię Tiber Septim. Po licznych podbojach, swoje oczy skierował na wschód. Chciał on zdobyć potęgę Trójcy, o której opowiadał mu Ysmir. Poza tym, cesarstwo potrzebowało złóż rudy ebonu, którego w Morrowind było pod dostatkiem. Tiber wypowiedział wojnę Morrowind, co zaniepokoiło Viveka, postanowił spotkać się z Talosem i paktować. Choć wczesne walki graniczne, nie wyciągnęły zwycięstwa, generałowie Cesarstwa obawiali się wojny z Morrowind, wciąż pamiętając wcześniejszy krwawy podbój, tym bardziej, że Tiberowi na rękę było pokojowe przyłączenie prowincji. Ekonomicznie i dyplomatyczne korzyści przemawiały za pokojowym przyłączaniem prowincji, tym bardziej że nie wszyscy Dunmerowie byli za wojną z Cesarstwem, dlatego zdecydował się na tajne negocjacje (jednak nie zawarto zawieszenia broni). Na mocy traktatu pokojowego, Morrowind zostało prowincją Cesarstwa, ale zachowało pełną autonomię, utrzymano wolny rynek, wolność wyznaniową, oraz samorząd terytorialny - Wielką Radę, która miała pełną władzę w regionie, poza tym, wyspa Vvardenfell miała zostać pod ciągłym protektoratem Trójcy. W zamian za to Vivek, oprócz ród ebonu, ofiarował cesarzowi wielkiego dwemerskiego golema Numidium, dzięki któremu Tiber Septim podbił resztę Tamriel i rozpoczął Trzecią Erę. Pokój wywołał powszechny szok, ale został zaakceptowany dzięki wielkiemu oddaniu Trójcy. Vivek i cała Trójca nie wtrącali się do spraw Cesarstwa i pozostawili Morrowind pod pełną jego władzą. Powrót Dagoth Ura W roku 2E 882, Dagoth Ur, który został uznany za zmarłego po jego walce z Nerevarem i Trójcą, obudził się w Czerwonej Górze. Dagoth Ur rozpoczął formułowanie planu zniszczenia Trójcy, raz na zawsze, a także usunięcia Morrowind z Cesarstwa i podboju ziem Morrowind utraconych na rzecz Skyrim i Czarnych Mokradeł w ciągu wielu lat jego nieobecności. Trójca ze wszystkich sił starała się go powstrzymać. Wybudowano więc barierę oddzielającą Czerwoną Górę od reszty Vvardenfell. Nerevaryjczyk W 427 roku 3E zgodnie z groźbą Azury do Morrowind powrócił Nerevar. Vivek uznawał Kult Nerevaryjczyka za herezję twierdząc, że proroctwo jest fałszywe. Z czasem Nerevaryjczyk uświadomił sobie kim jest i pokonał Dagoth Ura niszcząc przy tym Serce Lorkhana, przez co Trójca została odcięta od swoich boskich mocy. Upadek Trójcy Bez Serca Lorkhana, bóstwa Morrowind zaczęły stawać się istotami śmiertelnymi. Sotha Sil, zafascynowany wiedzą tajemną nawet tego nie dostrzegł, Almalexia planowała ukrywać to przed Dunmerami, Vivek szykował się do ponownego życia śmiertelnego. Vivek zaprzestał kontaktować się z Almalexią, uważał, że w desperacji będzie ona chciała działać szkodliwie dla siebie i reszty Trójcy. Almalexia stała się bardzo agresywna i żądna władzy, ostatecznie chciała zostać jedynym bóstwem Morrowind, zabijając pozostałych członków Trójcy i Nerevaryjczka. Zamordowała Sotha Sila, a następnie wykorzystała jego projekty automatów do ataku na miasto Almalexia, aby oczerniać jej zmarłego przyjaciela. Nerevaryjczyk na polecenie Almalexii rusza do Mechanicznego Miasta, aby zabić rzekomo szalonego Sotha Sila. W rzeczywistości Almalexia sądziła, że Nerevaryjczyk zginie walcząc z mechanicznymi mieszkańcami miasta. Ten jednak przeżył i poznawszy prawdę, zabija Almalexię. Po tych wydarzeniach Vivek nadal prowadził swój lud jako śmiertelnik, aż do Kryzysu Otchłani. Wtedy Neravaryjczyk udał się w podróż do Akaviru. Według niektórych, Vivek udał się do Akaviru razem z nim. Ciekawostki * Jest uważany przez fanów serii za jedną tego, który osiągnął chim. Zobacz też * Vivek (Legends) * Vivec (postać) (Online) * Vivek (postać) (Morrowind) Nawigacja de:Vivec (Gott) en:Vivec es:Vivec fr:Vivec (Lore) it:Vivec nl:Vivec ru:Вивек (персонаж) Kategoria:Panteon Dunmerów Kategoria:Lore: Bóstwa